


Dance Like No One Is Watching

by bubble_bobb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Slow Dancing, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Maybe Hyunjin was just too focused on getting the choreography right that he didn't hear the practice room door open.





	Dance Like No One Is Watching

**Author's Note:**

> This is so shit, read on your own risk, but don't tell me I didn't warn you.  
> I hope you enjoy though  
> Just 2jin being soft, so enjoy  
> Feel free to leave kudos or a comment, maybe?  
> I always love reading what you think❣  
> (NOT PROOF-READ)  
> Love you all❣

Hyunjin huffs before resting his hands on his knees and bending forward. He shakes his head and grabs the remote to play another song. The music starts playing and Hyunjin’s legs start moving as a reaction, his movements slow and light as a feather. He closes his eyes, allowing himself to be swallowed by the loud playing music. He focuses on his steps, his hands, and breathing.

Soon  enough he lets himself mumble the song lyrics at first before letting himself go and singing under his breath.

He falls down to his knees as a part of the choreography, his palms sliding over the dance floor before going up to his head. He focuses so hard to get every move he does right that he doesn’t even notice the practice room door open.

Woojin smiles to himself, slowly and silently sliding inside the room and closing the door softly.

He sits on the cold floor and rests his back against the wall, watching as Hyunjin stands up and lifts his hands in the air. Hyunjin’s hand slides over the other, going up his neck and then down his chest.  Hyunjin  breathes out the lyrics, his voice confident, matching his moves.

Hyunjin  stops for a moment, slowly sinking down to knees again, his hands going to rest on his face. The music  finally  stops, the only sound in the room being Hyunjin’s loud and heavy breathing, and, slow clapping.

Hyunjin freezes at the sound. He didn’t notice anyone else coming into the room. He slowly opens his eyes, locking gazes with Woojin in the mirror. The older smiles, standing up slowly with Hyunjin’s eyes following him until he’s squatting beside him.

“  Hyung…  “

Hyunjin whispers, his face visibly heating up. Woojin chuckles, his  eyes  still locked with the younger boy’s.

“  You were good, great  actually  .  “

Hyunjin blushes deeper, his hands going up to cover his face again.

“  Thank you…  “

Hyunjin  says behind his hands, his eyes widening when he feels he’s being picked up.  When  he’s picked up to his feet he looks at the older with a nervous smile. Woojin wraps his arms around the boy’s waist slowly, bringing him closer as the younger boy wraps his arms around Woojin’s neck. Woojin then reaches behind the rapper to grab the remote. He presses the button on it and plays another, rather slow, song.

Hyunjin  pulls back and looks at him in panic, and the vocalist smiles again.

“  Wait, Jin hyung, I-  “

“  Don’t worry Jinnie, just follow me okay?  “

Hyunjin closes his mouth and nods, breathing heavily through his nose. Woojin’s hand moves to his lower back, the other sliding up Hyunjin’s side to grab his hand and lifting it to their shoulder height. Hyunjin gulps when  his own  hand is moved to wrap around Woojin’s shoulder, and he has to take a step back when Woojin moves forward.

“  Relax okay?  “

Hyunjin nods again as their feet begin to move. He looks down at their footsteps, impressed by how he hasn’t stumbled or stepped on Woojin’s feet yet. It really isn’t as bad as he thought it would be. He looks up again, greeted with Woojin’s warm smile that gets wider when he notices  Hyunjin is looking at him.

Hyunjin smiles back, laying his head on Woojin’s shoulder, getting more comfortable as they move around the practice room in slow steps, their shoes sliding over the floor. Woojin spins them around carefully, looking at the entrance door and sighing in relief when he doesn’t see anyone behind it.

“  See? You’re doing great. "

Woojin whispers into Hyunjin’s ear, causing shivers to run down his spine. Hyunjin giggles embarrassingly high, nuzzling his head into Woojin’s neck.

“  Oh hush.  “

The taller laughs and tightens his grip on Woojin’s shoulder. The song soon enough stops and so do they, standing in place and in comfortable silence.

“  Jinnie?  “

Woojin  finally  breaks the silence and Hyunjin hums, lifting his head to look at Woojin. He blinks at him a few times before Woojin leans in, pressing their lips together. Hyunjin blushes, looking at Woojin’s face from up close. Woojin’s eyes are closed and soon  Hyunjin’s  eye lids  get heavy  too and  he responds to the kiss gently by kissing the older vocalist back.

The older smiles against his lips, his hand leaving Hyunjin’s and  instead  falling to his hip. He pulls the rapper closer, pulling back with his eyes fluttering open. He lookes at Hyunjin’s face; his eyes are still closed and lips slightly parted with his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink.

It’s not like they’ve never kissed before, no, they’ve kissed more times than they can count but every time they do, Hyunjin is still shy.

Which is cute in Woojin’s opinion.

“  Jinnie.  “

He says again, softer than before. The younger’s eyes slowly open and he looks down at the other. His face heats up once their eyes lock and he looks behind him with a small and cute whine leaving his lips. Woojin turns his head back and quickly pecks his lips again.

“  I love you.  “

He says and Hyunjin smiles shyly.

“  Love you too.  “ 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@bangchanlovebug)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
